


Twisted

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory Swap, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Trent Ikithon is his own warning, Warning: Trent Ikithon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb and Nott switch backstories.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Caleb and Nott switch backstories

Veth wasn’t special, her magic wasn’t all that powerful or great, but her parents and brothers treated her different because of it. They were just as mean to her as before, but they made her do things with her magic for them too. 

She didn’t know how, but somehow someone important heard about her, and seemed to think her magic was good enough to let her into an academy for powerful magic users. It seemed like a mistake to her, but she couldn’t refuse. She’d never been good at refusing, and the people who talked to her didn’t seem interested in hearing no from the halfling child anyway. 

She liked it more than she thought she would. The teachers and other kids nicer to her then the children of her village. They praised her for her work, and what magic she showed them when asked. It made her happy to get their praise and their kindness, and she tried to do better and learn more magic for them. 

She had a favorite teacher, a nice gnome woman who complimented her on her unique and creative uses for spells that no one had thought to use them for the way she had. She was nice, and she spent most of her time with the woman until she came into the room one day to find a human man sitting and talking to the gnome. 

It was a surprise, but she had been chosen for private teaching from one of the higher teachers in the school. It thrilled her, just a bit, to hear him compliment her and her work. His words like honey and his touches kind and warm as he lead her to the carriage. 

Master Ikithon expected a lot from her, and the other two kids, a human and a dwarf, when he taught them. Sometimes the punishments would be awful, but it wasn’t the worst. He cared for them, he wasn’t mean to them, all the stuff he did was for a good reason. 

He always complimented Veth, approving of her abilities and it made her feel warm in her chest when he spent time with her. The honey and sugar of his words something she craved every day after years of bullies. 

She deserved all the recognition she got, after all. It was the other kids who were at fault. Her parents and brothers especially, and now she knew the reason why they had always hated her. 

They were traitors, all of her family in on some shit to try and destroy the empire, and she remembered them talk about it the day before she left them for the academy and make the choice to live in the campus dorms.

Master Ikithon told her she was very brave, and such a smart child, he trusted her to do the right thing. His compliments and care carrying her through back to her home in Felderwin. 

She conjured an illusion in the middle of the night on her family, something that showed them their worst fears and would attach itself to their minds, hearing them scream as their nightmares drove them all mad. It only took a few minutes for their screams to stop and their minds to break. 

They were alive, but they weren’t there anymore. They’d be found at some point in the next few days, and admitted to an asylum. No threat when there was nobody there, it was more than they deserved. 

She smiled when Master Ikithon commanded her creativity and the unique removal of problems. The others had only killed theirs, she had completely destroyed them. 

Veth was more than happy to graduate and work under Master Trent’s command. 

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb will be next chapter.


End file.
